1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to methods and computer programs for providing tools to complete a user's profile on a webpage.
2. Description of Related Art
The exponential growth of the Internet has resulted in numerous applications being provided by information service providers to access information on the Internet. The number of applications requesting user information has been steadily growing. With the advent and growing popularity of the social networks, users are being presented with additional applications that request user information and provide venues for presenting a user's profile. In some cases, a single information service provider or social media provider may host multiple applications each requiring their own set of profile related information from the user.
It is, therefore, not uncommon when users are reluctant/hesitant to provide the requested information or wary/tired of providing such information over and over again.